


[PODFIC] 8 Promises Phil Coulson Kept and One He Broke

by Loolph



Category: Avengers, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 things plus some, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, a mix of happy and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Phil Coulson doesn’t make promises he doesn’t intend to keep. But sometimes the world (and trickster gods) have other plans.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[PODFIC] 8 Promises Phil Coulson Kept and One He Broke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [8 Promises Phil Coulson Kept and One He Broke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839688) by [Go_Fic_Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself). 



I give you this precious little gem - a sorty but a goody slice of slash about my best OTP. It pulled on my heart string with a vengeance and I decided to spread the bitter sweet pain. At least something can touch us during this isolation, y'know?

My many thanks to ever inspiring and very gracious Go_Fic_Yourself for permission to podfic this story.

Stay safe and smile through tears with me. 

Music: [The Promise by When In Rome](https://youtu.be/5HI_xFQWiYU)

Cover art: [texts from the avengers - submission #407](https://textsfromthe-avengers.tumblr.com/image/84945469328) (source: [Tumblr](https://textsfromthe-avengers.tumblr.com))

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3ddifw4mmpny0z5/8_Promises_Phil_Coulson_Kept_and_One_He_Broke_by_Go_Fic_Yourself_read_by_Loolph.mp3/file).


End file.
